Skills
Version 1.1 (this page only, not individual skills) Class Skills Craft, Observation, Profession and Perform are class skills for all classes. Class skills are determined by your class and background, as well as by several feats. Max ranks in a skill is equal to your level, regardless of whether a skill is class or cross-class. If a skill is a class skill, and you have ranks in it, you receive a +3 class bonus to that skill. Cross-class skills are purchase at a 1:1 exchange rate, but do not gain the class bonus. At 6th level, the class bonus increase to +6. Arms and Armor Proficiencies You can spend skill points to gain proficiencies in weapons and armor: Aid Another The bonus granted is a synergy bonus. In most cases, only one creature is allowed to aid another. Professional Skills Professional skills refer to those used to make a living. They include Craft, Handle Animal, Heal, all the Knowledge subskills, Language, Perform, Profession, Sleight of Hand and Survival. When used in the professional sense, the assumption is that the user is taking 10. There are three pay grades: low, moderate and high. Low pay grades return a result of one half the check result in lunas per week. Moderate pay grades return a result of the check result in lunas per week. High pay grades return a result of twice the check result in lunas per week. Refer to your DM for what pay grade you are operating under. Typically, skills that cater to rural and lower-class area are on low pay grade, urban or middle-class areas are on moderate pay grade and high-class areas are on high pay grade. Skill Synergies If you have at least 2 ranks in a skill, then you receive any listed synergy bonus. At 6 ranks, the synergy bonus increases to +4 (or +2 in the case of Knowledge tactics and Sense Motive's bonus to CMB). ' Provides +1 dodge bonus to AC for every three ranks. Miscellaneous Taking 10: You can take 10 in circumstances where you are not threatened and are under no actual pressure. Instead of rolling 1d20 and adding your skill modifier, you are treated as if you had rolled a 10. Taking 20: You can take 10 in circumstances where you are not threatened, are under no actual pressure and there are no consequences for failure. Instead of rolling 1d20 and adding your skill modifier, you are treated as if you had rolled a 20. However, you are assumed to have failed nineteen times prior to that. Taking 20 does not result in a critical success, the way rolling a natural 20 would. Tool assisted skills can be improved by the use of certain mundane gear. See the Gear document for details. Tool required skills need a few basic tools to make checks without penalty. With only improvised tools, you take -2 on all checks. All tool required skills are tool assisted skills by default. Armor skill penalty applies to Acrobatics, Climb, Concentration, Endurance, Jump, Sleight of Hand, Stealth and Swim. Skill penalties from wearing armor, carrying a shield and having encumbrance stack. Acrobatics Climb Concentration Craft Deception Diplomacy Disable Device Endurance Gather Information Handle Animal Heal Intimidate Jump Knowledge Language Observation Perform Profession Ride Sense Motive Sleight of Hand Spellcraft Stealth Survival Swim Use Magic Device